SILENT HILL: Inside the Door
by Antodraculsama
Summary: Cuando Victoria y Nicholas Blackwood (personajes originales) se mudan a su nuevo departamento en el pueblo Silent Hill descubren que sus peores pesadillas estan por suceder, entre estas una de las peores disputas en su joven matrimonio. La ira de una mujer por la muerte de sus hijos liberará el ya olvidado Otherworld, solo una puerta guiará a ambos esposos a su tetrica travesía
1. Chapter 1

: inside the door

Capitulo 1

"Nuevo Hogar"

AÑO 30 posterior al incendio

Victoria Blackwood y Nicholas Blackwood son citadinos de Nuevo México, USA, joven matrimonio de mas de nueve años de noviazgo y menos de cuatro recién casados; la esposa: Victoria, de veintitrés años de edad, dentista dueña de su propio consultorio odontológico en la clínica Saint Joseph, su esposo, Nicholas, de veinticinco años, joven reportero de la cadena televisiva del canal ocho.

**Viernes 14 de octubre. 4:30 pm.**

Cadena 8 edificio South Island torre 2. Nicholas acaba de entrar a la oficina de su jefe el señor Callum Ratcliff con guardia baja y abriendo lentamente la puerta, temía a que su jefe lo amonestara por el fracaso en su último reportaje para la cadena.

-Me ha llamado?

-Muchacho, siéntate en la silla de mi asistente.

-Señor?-dice este sentándose despacio en la silla.

-Por varios años has trabajado para esta cadena y quiero notificarte que te has ganado la oportunidad entre todos tus compañeros de llevar más allá tu carrera, fuera de esta aburrida ciudad, la gente necesita de ti para conocer lo que sucede en el mundo, es por eso que decidimos trasladarte a un nuevo lugar.

Nicholas sorprendido por la noticia cogió la mano de su jefe para sacudirla de arriba abajo agradecido.

-Serás mi asistente desde ahora, no me decepciones, espero que hagas buen trabajo.

Poco después de salir de la oficina, Nicholas tomó el primer teléfono publico que consiguió, no dejaba de ver el folleto postal que su jefe le había dado.

-Hola? Quien habla?

-Vic, soy yo.

-Nicholas? Que sorpresa que llamas, pero ahora estoy atendiendo a uno de mis pacientes.

-Es importante, prometo ser breve.

-De acuerdo, que ocurre? Se te oye contento.

-Nos mudaremos.

-Mudarnos?! A donde?

-A Silent Hill.

Su esposa guardó silencio, solo se le oía suspirar molesta desde el otro lado del teléfono.

-El folleto trae un mapa, debemos irnos lo antes posible, es cuestión del trabajo.

-Nicholas, sabes que odio estos juegos, el día de los inocentes fue hace seis meses.

-Me han ascendido, si no obedezco a mi jefe estaré despedido… al fin podremos ir a ese crucero hawaiano que tanto anhelas.

-Bien, pero no estoy de acuerdo en dejar a mis pacientes, así que será mejor que te paguen bien, estoy cansada de ser yo quien pague las facturas.

Nicholas colgó el teléfono antes que su esposa comenzara a discutir, quedó en silencio observando el folleto postal de este modo lo guardó en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y caminó por el corredor hasta llegar a la puerta de salida.

Al llegar a su casa consiguió a su esposa lavando algunos platos.

-Llegaste temprano.

-Avisé a mis pacientes que me transferiría a otro hospital

-Seguramente se habrán decepcionado.

-Eso ya no importa.

-Dulzura, ya nos irá bien, buscaré un apartamento cercano a un hospital, con vista al lago y haremos picnic en el bosque los domingos en la mañana, tal vez ese pueblo sea un buen lugar para criar a nuestros hijos.

-Claro…si tú lo dices…-respondió con seriedad.

**Sábado 15 de octubre. 5:30 am**

La noche culminó rápidamente, colocando de esta manera el pie en el acelerador del vehículo, ambos partieron a su nuevo hogar sin mirar atrás.

Silent Hill era recordado por todos como aquel pueblo donde los aborígenes de la conquista fueron brutalmente torturados por los colonos, sin embargo sus costumbres y rituales de sacrificio seguían proliferando en la tierra.

Dahlia Gillespie, líder del culto había quemado a su única hija, Alessa, con el fin de traer al mundo al Dios a través del vientre de Alessa. Puesto que un hombre de nombre Travis Grady salvo a la pequeña antes de consumirse en las llamas, la niña de tan solo nueve años ardía de ira y odio, condenando al pueblo a una niebla absoluta y construyendo infernales seres de sus más profundos miedos y traumas.

Sin embargo el pueblo no era como antes, se le podía notar mas poblado, había una gran cantidad de negocio y podía notarse muchos edificios, sin embargo el clima de baja temperatura y la humedad aun estaban presentes como siempre.

Al llegar Nicholas y Victoria a su nuevo hogar se percataron que se trataba de un condominio pequeño con pocos departamentos en una zona muy tranquila, llamado residencias New Liverpool, siendo su departamento el número 8-B del cuarto piso.

Victoria veía el departamento con inconformidad y sus brazos cruzados, su esposo al contrario solo colgó su chaqueta en el perchero detrás de la puerta y abrió las ventanas para dejar entrar la brisa, el departamento se sentía algo pesado y húmedo por tanto tiempo deshabitado.

-Sabes una cosa, el ex inquilino de este departamento se trataba de un fotógrafo de nombre Tom Townshed y tuvo que dejar su carrera puesto que en todas sus fotografías aparecían gente muerta.-comentó Nicholas

-Pues debió haber lavado el baño antes de irse… esta hecho un chiquero.

-El conserje me advirtió que hace mucho que nadie vive aquí y que es un condominio pequeño, pero que está muy cerca el hospital Alchemilla y si te vuelves loca también esta el psiquiátrico Cedar Groove a pocas calles.

-Jaja, que gracioso Nicholas… voy a desempacar nuestras cosas.

Un poco después de desempacar, Victoria y Nicholas habían entrado a ver la habitación y a descansar un poco, de pronto Nicholas al abrir el armario pudo notar algo fuera de lo común, una puerta.

-Vic, tienes que ver esto.

-Una puerta? Pero que hace una puerta aquí? El antiguo inquilino tenia un extraño sentido del humor así como un pésimo gusto para mudarse a un pueblo tan ridículamente alejado del resto de la sociedad.- dijo esta sentándose en el borde de la cama.

-Esta puerta ha de conectar con la sala.

-La sala esta a mas de dos metros de aquí y no tiene puertas que comuniquen… como crees que eso es posible?

Nicholas abrió la puerta y notó un muro de concreto que la sellaba.

-Pues, ha de ser una broma solamente. Mañana me veré con el hombre al que debo entrevistar

-Explícame, aun no me has contestado cual es tu presunto papel en este feo pueblo.

-Mi jefe desea que averigüe sobre la desaparición del alcalde, Bruce Cunningham es su hijo y es a él quien debo ver mañana.-dijo Nicholas mientras se quitaba los zapatos.

-Bueno, mientras tanto saldré un rato.

-Salir?

-Debo buscar trabajo

-Quieres que te lleve?

-No hace falta. Me iré en metro.-dijo Victoria en tono serio mientras tomaba su bolso.

Nicholas estaba acostumbrado a la actitud seca de su esposa, sentía que le debía muchas cosas y en su interior pensaba que la había decepcionado demasiado. No tenia donde caerse muerto, y encima de eso fracasaba en cada intento de darle hijos.

Llegada la noche el joven matrimonio se acostó a dormir, estaban cansados por la mudanza, sin embargo algo molestó el sueño de Victoria; desde el interior de la puerta se escuchaba como un eco resonando, mas quejidos y gemidos a lo lejos de personas sufriendo, sonidos espectrales de otra dimensión, como si desde lo profundo de un pozo hubiesen múltiples personas agonizando, también se oían sollozos de niños pequeños. Victoria se despertó asustada y se sentó en su cama, sin embargo al escuchar con atención no oyó nada, su esposo dormía plácidamente, lucía como un niño con un sueño muy profundo, Victoria lo vio con atención y se sintió algo aliviada, de este modo se metió entre sus cobijas y se quedo profundamente dormida.

**Domingo 16 de Octubre. 9:00 am.**

Después de una velada poco apacible para Victoria, Nicholas decidió a preparar el desayuno para que Victoria se sintiera mas cómoda en su nuevo hogar, sin embargo ella prefirió darse un baño matutino para dejar a un lado la flojera. Al terminar de desvestirse Victoria se introdujo lentamente en la regadera, lucia un poco vieja y algunas baldosas estaban rotas y llenas de moho por los bordes, sin embargo Victoria había desinfectado la casa completa apenas terminado de desempacar, si había algo que odiaba mas que los actos de irresponsabilidad era la mugre. Una vez metida se encargo de girar la perilla de la regadera, al comienzo el agua estaba algo fría y escasa, pero ella no tomo en cuenta esto, estaba acostumbrada, sin embargo antes de comenzar a lavar su cabello algo desagradable surgió de la regadera además de desbordar por el desagüe y cubrir completamente el suelo.

-SANGRE?!-musitó la mujer viendo asustada sus manos llenas de sangre.-NO PUEDE SER!

Dijo Victoria tratando de abrir la puerta de la regadera y salir, sin embargo esta no abría, estará atorada y pronto la regadera comenzó a inundarse de aquel espeso liquido rojo, la sangre ya le llegaba por los tobillos.

-NICHOLAS! NICHOLAS AUXILIO!- gritó desesperada.

A lo que su esposo corrió desde la cocina hacia el baño, abriendo la ducha con facilidad con un movimiento rápido, sin embargo observó como el baño se había llenado de barro incluyendo a su esposa.

-SACAME DE AQUÍ NICHOLAS! LA SANGRE! LA SANGRE!-dijo Victoria aferrándose a su marido.

-De que hablas Vic? Solo es lodo!

Victoria lentamente volteó su cabeza al interior de la ducha y comprobó que se trataba de lodo.

-P-Pero….-dijo anonadada.

-A lo mejor la ducha está tapada porque lleva años sin usarse, llamaré al plomero para que la arregle.

-Y que se supone que haga?! Que me quede llena de esta mierda hasta que ese hombre venga?!

-Sécate con una toalla y deja el drama, te deje el desayuno servido en la cocina.

-Tu no comerás antes de irte?

-No es necesario, comeré con el hombre al que debo entrevistar, ¿recuerdas? Del que te hable ayer, quedamos en vernos en una cafetería cerca de aquí.

-Nicholas no me dejes sola! Detesto este lugar.

-Volveré pronto-dijo mientras cerraba desde afuera del departamento.

**WITCHMOUNT ST. 10:15 am**

Nicholas llevaba un cuarto de hora esperando en la cafetería Witchmount street, mientras tomaba un café negro para sentir suficiente energía para entrevistar a ese misterioso hombre. Al cabo de unos segundos un hombre de aspecto diplomático muy bien vestido con un traje de color gris y una vistosa corbata verde olivo y gafas llamó la atención de Nicholas, desde que había llegado a aquel pequeño pueblo solamente había visto obreros construyendo en las calles y poca gente vestida comúnmente como civiles atareados caminando de un lado a otro, sin embargo este hombre lucia muy refinado.

-Sr Blackwood?.-intervino el hombre de elegante apariencia mientras se acercaba a Nicholas.

-Usted es el señor Bruce Cunningham?

-Así es, permítame presentarme, soy el señor Bruce Cunningham Jr, pero dado a que usted es un periodista quisiera que me llamara solo Bruce, al menos mientras me entrevista.

-Disculpe, pero me conformo con llamarlo Señor Cunningham. Usted y yo aun no nos conocemos y no me parece educado tutearlo.

-Oh pero que veo, un periodista educado, creí que el mundo se había acabado después de que gobernaría un hombre de color este país…pero creo que ya lo he visto todo.

Por la mente de Nicholas pasaban una gran cantidad de comentarios y pensamientos sobre este nuevo hombre que acababa de conocer, tal parecía que era un hombre de alcurnia y que ni siquiera vivía en aquel pueblo, además era tan humilde como cualquier político, así que le era obvio que se trataba del hijo del antiguo alcalde.

-Señor Cunningham temo que no he sido claro con usted, no he venido a entrar en política, mas bien a hablar del pasado, si no es molestia.

-Jajaja molestia? Los periodistas siempre quieren saber del pasado, así que ni siquiera me extraña que tu no seas diferente.

-Hace treinta años, en este pueblo hubo un extraño accidente, y me llama la atención que posterior a eso el alcalde haya desaparecido, a pesar de ser el alcalde me parece muy extraño para mi que esa sea una historia confidencial y que nunca haya salido a la luz en este país.

-Jajaja, y crees que después de treinta años de haber sido encubierto ese desaparecimiento estaré dispuesto a contarte la verdad a ti?

-Señor he viajado desde Albuquerque Nuevo México.

-Y la familia de mi madre viajo desde Berlín hasta este país en 1942, así que aunque trames lo que quieras no te daré tan fácilmente esa premisa.

Nicholas suspiró y pidió a la camarera otro café.

-Este pueblo…emana un aire que se me es muy familiar, me trae recuerdos de mi pasado, de pequeño solía soñar con un pueblo parecido a este y que nadaba en un lago bastante grande con mi hermana.

-Pues tienes suerte, el lago Toluca queda cerca de aquí.

-Sabe, soy un hombre casado y lo mas importante para mi en este mundo es mi esposa, me es difícil no pensar en ella a todo momento, tiene un increíblemente hermoso cabello castaño oscuro y ojos igual de oscuros que resaltan con su pálida piel, ella se dedicó a los estudios de odontología para ayudar a su madre económicamente, sin embargo yo me dedique a mi gran afición, lo malo es que ella tuvo mas éxito que yo en su carrera. Lamento no darle una vida tal y como ella desea.

-Su café señor-dijo la camarera entregándole el café a Nicholas.

-Todos los hombres somos unos ingenuos, siempre perdiendo la cabeza por una mujer, si de verdad te interesa esa premisa y ayuda a tu esposa y a tu suegra en algo, debo decirte que el fin de mi padre también fue gracias a una mujer.

Nicholas no entendía lo mas mínimo de lo que decía este hombre, lo decía con demasiada naturalidad como para tratarse de una mentira pero sin embargo era cruel la sonrisa burlista que este ponía mientras mencionaba aquellas palabras. Sus gafas pronto destellaron un brillo como si el hombre se le hubiese ocurrido una grandiosa idea y junto con esto empujo sus gafas con su dedo medio sobre su nariz.

-Que tal si traes a tu esposa a la exhibición de arte de esta tarde en la galería Thortonvile.

Nicholas aceptó sin problemas, este seria una buena excusa para sacar a su esposa de la casa y divertirse un poco conociendo la ciudad.

-Iré por ti a las 3, hasta entonces, Nicholas.

-Hasta entonces, señor Cunningham.


	2. Chapter 2

Inside the Door

Capitulo 2

"Ysavicta"

**Departamentos New Liverpool. 3:00pm**

Nicholas y Victoria habían terminado de alistarse, Victoria se había dado una ducha apenas el plomero había arreglado la tubería del baño, llevaba puesto un vestido purpura oscuro que resaltaba su silueta, de falda corta y unos tacones, Nicholas por su parte se puso su chaqueta de cuero mas refinada y una bufanda que su esposa le había regalado en su cumpleaños, ambos lucían excelentes para la ocasión.

Al bajar las escaleras del edificio se consiguieron un auto ultimo modelo, siendo su chofer nada menos que el señor Cunningham y su copiloto una bella dama rubia con gafas de sol y un vestido rojo ceñido a su cuerpo que exponía un escote bastante pronunciado a lo que Nicholas no evitó fijarse, sin embargo Victoria hizo llamar su atención con un pisotón causando que este rápidamente se metiera al auto.

Llegados a la galería de la calle Thortonvile todos bajaron del auto, los caballeros abriendo la puerta a sus respectivas damas, la galería era un lugar inmenso con varios pisos y salones, tal parecía que Silent Hill se estaba repoblando con lujos y detalles, sin embargo Victoria y Nicholas estaban conscientes del pasado de este pueblo fantasma.

-Por favor pasemos hacia esta sala, quiero mostrarles las magnificas obras que me he encargado de comprar a los mas extravagantes artistas del lugar.-comentó Cunningham con orgullo.

-Nicholas, este hombre tiene demasiado dinero para ser un simple ex político…-susurró Victoria al oído de su esposo.

-Eso es lo que intento descifrar cielo…deseo con cada fibra de mi cuerpo desenmascarar a este hombre.

Mientras tanto Cunningham paseaba presumidamente con su chica del brazo, en ocasiones besándole el cuello ocasionando que la joven riera histéricamente y apretando sus nalgas con sus manos. Victoria veía con desagrado aquel acto de vulgaridad.

-Ustedes que hacen allá! Deben venir a ver esto!-exclamó Cunningham llamando la atención de los dos jóvenes.

-Oh, si señor Cunningham en seguida vamos, solo nos detuvimos a observar las estatuas.

Las estatuas de las que se refería Nicholas eran de forma bastante abstractas y grotescas, ninguna tenia rostro, algunas figuras ni siquiera brazos, apenas tenían hombros y sus piernas lucían ¿femeninas? Otras eran contorsionadas completamente y si contaban con rostro, solo que este era de agonía con la boca abierta y de un mármol marrón que parecía ser hechas mas bien con materia descompuesta solidificada.

-Que horribles son…-susurró Nicholas

-Quien haya hecho tales figuras tenia una mente muy sádica…-comentó Victoria.

-Veo que están espantados con tales figuras… díganme, no les parecen abominables?-exclamó Cunningham acercándose hasta ellos.

-La verdad no consigo la lógica ni la estética a figuras tan raras…

-Eso es porque ni tienen lógica ni tienen estética…son figuras reales vistas en el sueño de un sueño.

-Como dice?-intervino Victoria.

-Vengan por aquí, quiero que aprecien lo que yo llamo arte…

Cunningham los llevó a observar una gran cantidad de cuadros de gran tamaño, uno sobre un lago, otro tenia un cementerio dibujado con una pequeña capilla, otro era sobre una colina seca llena de bruma con tan solo un cordero encima de esta, mirando hacia en frente, sin embargo la que mas llamo la atención de Nicholas fue un cuadro sobre una mujer de largos cabellos castaños vestida de novia fuera de una casa, la mujer era de extraordinaria belleza y su mirada era completamente impactante a simple vista, por un momento sintió como si la mujer rotara un poco los ojos hacia el devolviéndole la mirada, a lo que Nicholas sintió un gran escalofríos y dio un paso atrás.

-Veo que has sido victima de su leyenda, Nicholas.

-De que está usted hablando? Nicholas, estas bien?-musitó Victoria

-Esa mujer…de quien se trata esa mujer?

-Su nombre es Ysavicta Morgan, es una difunta pueblerina de Silent Hill con una historia muy triste…ves esos siete cuervos dibujados en el techo de la casa? Se trata de sus hijos…Ysavicta fue abandonada por su esposo además pasó años esperando a que este volviera a visitarla y lo esperó con su vestido de novia en el pórtico de su casa, sin embargo el no volvió, sus hijos fueron dados a una casa hogar y ella murió quemada en su propia casa.

-Que historia más horrible…-comentó Victoria

-Horrible y cierta, lo mas horrible es que esa mujer sigue deambulando por el otro mundo sin ningún rumbo.-al decir eso en ese momento se acercó hasta el oído de Nicholas para susurrarle algo.-Venga conmigo.

Nicholas hizo una seña a Victoria, dejándola intrigada junto con la señorita acompañante de Cunningham

-Deben salir de aquí tu y tu esposa, Nicholas.

-Como? Esta usted bromeando, no me iré hasta que me diga la razón por la cual su padre dejó este pueblo.

-Nicholas, me agradas, eres curioso y no te das por vencido, tal como un jodido mocoso, pero este no es un lugar en el cual puedas meter tus narices, mi padre desapareció por una buena razón, yo me fui por la misma razón y ahora es tiempo que hagas lo mismo, este es un pueblo muy viejo para que jóvenes como ustedes vivan plácidamente.

-Ahora mismo lo entiendo todo; usted no tiene ni la mas mínima intención de decirme la verdad, pues le advierto, aunque me vaya de este lugar no puedo volver con el rabo entre las piernas, seré despedido y no podré volver a ver a los ojos a mi mujer. Temo perderla, es lo único que me queda…lo único que garantiza mi cordura.

-Eres un estúpido, Nicholas, pero entiendo lo que sientes. Dile a tu mujer que vuelva a casa sola, tu y yo iremos a un lugar menos callado, de quedarnos aquí mis palabras resonaran por todas partes.

Nicholas no estaba seguro en dejar a solas a su mujer, sentía un nudo en la garganta en pensarlo, ella se sentía incomoda y abandonarla no era la mejor idea, sin embargo no tuvo otra opción que susurrarlo a su oído, Victoria no hizo otra cosa mas que mirarlo desconfiadamente de arriba hacia abajo pero sin mas opción que dejarlo.

Una vez fuera de la galería Nicholas volvió a mirar hacia atrás aun indeciso.

-Tranquilo muchacho, Kathy esta acostumbrada a andar sola por las calles, pero vaya que cobra caro una subida a mi auto, quien diría que terminaría siendo chofer de prostitutas, con tanto dinero y aun soltero.

-Es mi esposa quien me preocupa.

-Solo será poco tiempo, no tendrá oportunidad de irse con otro entonces.

Cunningham arrancó el auto y pisó el freno justo frente a un bar de mala muerte en los suburbios, solía ir a esos lugares a ahogar sus penas entre los pechos de las mujeres y varias copas de whisky.

-Verás Nicholas, la vida de político es complicada.-exclamó Cunningham mientras se acercaba una botella de vino a sus labios.

-Señor…que desea tomar?.-mencionó una chica con un pequeño bikini.

-No bebo, pero podrías traerme una Red bull bien fría.

-Intenta probarla con Vodka, te sentirás en otro mundo…pero como te seguía diciendo, han pasado ya 30 años desde que mi padre dejó su puesto, recuerdo eso como si hubiese sido ayer, yo apenas era un niño comenzando la secundaria, realicé mis estudios en Midwich, recuerdo que estaba muy seguro de lo que haría en su futuro, pero pronto su destino cambió cuando la conoció a "ella".

-Ella?-interrogó Nicholas.

-Ysavicta Morgan, esa lunática mujer quien no hizo mas que traer el caos de vuelta a este maldito pueblo, no dejó descansar a mi padre hasta el día de su muerte; poco después que mi padre tomara a este pueblo en sus manos las cosas comenzaron a cambiar, se volvió habitable, las personas de las fronteras comenzaron a mudarse y trayendo así una transculturización, mi padre construyó nuevas escuelas, nuevos hospitales, nuevos centros comerciales y nuevos parques, pero entre tantas cosas…nuevos departamentos.

Nicholas estaba muy concentrado en cada palabra de Cunningham ayudándose con la grabadora de su celular mientras tomaba de la lata de Red bull.

-Como dije, Silent Hill era un pueblo poco habitado antiguamente, mas bien turístico, sin embargo en el terreno de las residencias New Liverpool estaba la casa donde vivía Ysavicta Morgan.

-New Liverpool dice? Pero si ahí es donde vivo!-dijo Nicholas entre sí

-Pasa algo? Te noto traumado

-N-No por favor no se distraiga, siga hablando.

-Bien, poco tiempo después del abandono de Ysavicta por su esposo Thomas Townsend, ella se volvió irremediablemente loca, tal como te mencioné en la galería, toda esa historia es real, Ysavicta murió quemada en manos de mi padre en uno de sus intentos de desalojo, obviamente no deseaba hacerle daño a ella, pero por accidente una fuga de gas se escapó justo cuando ella encendió el horno, y esta muerte pasó a ser responsabilidad de mi padre. Poco después, tuvo que dejar su cargo e Ysavicta comenzó a aparecerse en cada uno de sus sueños, mi padre se volvió loco y fue internado en Cedar Groove, pasaron los años y mi padre murió dentro de ese asilo.

-Vaya, si que es una historia cruda y trágica, mis mas sentidos pésame hacia su padre y su familia, pero hay algo que no me queda claro.

-Aun tienes dudas? No necesitabas saber simplemente la razón de su desaparición?

-La verdad… ahora me siento realmente consternado con el asunto de esta tal Ysavicta Morgan… quien era ella, y cual era su motivo para vengarse del alcalde Cunningham? Además, ya había escuchado la historia de Thomas Townsend, si me disculpa me retiro, gracias por todo.

-MUCHACHO ESPERA!

-Hasta pronto señor Cunningham, disfrute de su vida… yo hare lo mismo.

Mientras Nicholas se devolvía a casa por las brumosas calles de Silent Hill, su esposa se encontraba en una cafetería cercana a su casa, tenia un terrible dolor de cabeza desde hace rato que solo lo curaría un buen café.

-Latte Vainilla para la señorita?-preguntó la señora de la barra.

-Gracias señora, pero no soy tan joven como usted cree.-dijo Victoria fijándose en que la placa de la señora tenia grabada las siglas C. Benner.

-Ya veo-dijo observando el anillo de casada de Victoria.

-No lo entiendo, intento ser buena esposa, pero por una razón no lo logro, que estoy haciendo mal? Ni siquiera he estado embarazada, que tan difícil puede ser? Las adolescentes salen embarazadas a diario y abortan sin pensarlo, pero yo llevo tres años de casada y aun así no tengo éxito, temo que yo sea estéril.

-Eres demasiado joven para pensar de esa manera, y demasiado hermosa también, te recomiendo que pases la calle, al frente queda una tienda de lencería, cómprate una ropa interior roja de encajes y dale a tu esposo una buena sorpresa cuando llegue.

Victoria no evitó sentirse extrañada a tal comentario, de este modo volteó a ver la tienda de la que se refería la señora, pero al devolver su mirada hacia la barra, la señora ya no estaba.

-Señora? Que raro, habrá ido a buscar algo?

La joven no se molestó demasiado por aquel raro acontecimiento, además ya había pagado y terminado su café, de este modo se levantó de su asiento y se fue hacia la tienda de lencería, una vez parada frente a la vidriera notó que estaba cerrado pero pudo observar un hermoso camisón rojo de encajes que llamó su atención, sin embargo esas cosas no eran lo suyo, lo que mas llamó su atención fue que una densa bruma estaba bajando y dispersándose por el pueblo, justamente la cafetería de la que había salido acababa de apagar sus luces y colocar el cartel de cerrado, a pesar que era domingo aun era temprano para cerrar los negocios, de este modo la joven se dirigió hacia su casa.

**New Liverpool. Departamento 8-B. 5:00pm**

Mientras tanto en el departamento, Nicholas había vuelto y apenas abierto la puerta de entrada, notó que el departamento estaba demasiado callado y oscuro, como si no hubiese luz en todo el edificio, intentó presionando todos los interruptores de la sala pero las luces no encendían, de ese modo colgó su chaqueta en el perchero y tomó una gaseosa del refrigerador, sin embargo, al momento de acercarse hasta la sala, algo llamó demasiado su atención. En el sofá yacía sentada una joven mujer de cabellos largos con un largo vestido blanco lleno de sangre, sus cabellos no dejaban ver su rostro también había tapado su rostro entre sus manos, al acercarse unos pasos mas a esta pudo escuchar algunos sollozos que lo inquietaron.

-Por que…Te fuiste?-susurró aquella hermosa mujer entre llantos.

-Victoria?! Eres tu?!-exclamó Nicholas preocupado acercándose lentamente hasta el sofá

La mujer rápidamente se levantó del asiento y corrió hacia la habitación aun sollozando, dejando manchas de sangre en el piso.

-Espera, Victoria!

Al llegar hacia la habitación Nicholas quedó sorprendido, puesto que no había nadie, sin embargo, algo llamó su atención, de la misma manera en que llamó la de su esposa noches antes, la puerta detrás del armario dejaba escuchar cientos de sonidos extraños irreconocibles, al acercarse lentamente hacia esta, pudo sentir una ráfaga de viento emanar desde el borde inferior de la puerta y al acercarse aun mas, notó que estaba semiabierta y que el muro que bloqueaba el paso de esta, había desaparecido, al contrario se veía dentro un abismo oscuro y unas estrechas escaleras para bajar por este.

Nicholas meditó un poco las cosas antes de adentrarse hacia esta puerta, preguntándose por qué su esposa lo deseaba guiar hasta ese lugar, o mejor dicho, necesitaba saber cual era el motivo de su llanto.

Victoria por otra parte seguía paseando por las desérticas calles de Silent Hill, tratando de observar mas allá de aquella espesa neblina que dificultaba su visibilidad solo podía ver algunos carteles con el nombre de las calles.

-Martin st hacia arriba…Blue Creek a la izquierda…temo que me he perdido…musitó Victoria abrazando sus hombros, producto del frio.

De pronto observó que cerca del colegio Midwich había un mapa así que decidió acercarse.

-Calle New Liverpool…aquí esta! Residencias New Liverpool dos cuadras a la derecha…-de este modo Victoria comenzó a correr hacia la dirección, pensando en que mataría a su marido cuando tuviese la oportunidad por haberla dejado sola.

De pronto Victoria vio una silueta en la bruma, una silueta que se le hizo un poco familiar, así que decidió acercársele para pedir indicaciones sobre su paradero.

-Disculpe! Estoy buscando las residencias New Liverpool y temo que no estoy segura de donde estoy…podría ayud…

Victoria no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos, había estado persiguiendo a nada menos que el mismo monstruo que había visto hace poco en una de las estatuas de la galería, no tenia brazos, tan solo cabeza y piernas y carecía de rostro, de pronto el monstruo se dio la vuelta y roció un acido encima de Victoria quien lo esquivó rápidamente, sin embargo estaba trastornada por lo que estaba pasando, de pronto un centenar de esos mismos monstruos aparecieron desde la densa bruma, Victoria de este modo sin pensarlo dos veces corrió despavorida hasta llegar hacia las residencias New Liverpool la cual también estaba infectada de esos mismos seres diabólicos desde la reja de entrada, de este modo tuvo que buscar la escalera de emergencia y subir por una de las puertas de salida.

Una vez dentro del edificio Victoria corrió las escaleras hasta llegar al ultimo piso donde se hallaba nada menos su departamento, una vez dentro se encerró en este y encendió las luces, casualmente la luz ya había llegado, al dejar las llaves en el perchero notó que ahí yacía la chaqueta de su marido, Victoria estaba mas asustada que nunca, revisó cada una de las habitaciones y verificó que en ninguna se hallaba su marido, de este modo se acercó hacia la habitación principal y vio desde la ventana a aquellos monstruos deambulando de un lado a otro… sin embargo hubo otra cosa que llamó su atención, y fue el rechinido de una puerta entrecerrada, la misma puerta por la que su esposo había bajado momentos antes.

Lentamente Victoria se acercó hacia la puerta, tal como su esposo, notó que la pared de concreto que la sellaba había desaparecido, de este modo pensó, si estaba entrecerrada, quiere decir que alguien había bajado, tal vez, su marido. Victoria sentía pánico de lo que sucedía pero este se incrementaba al pensar en que mas nunca volvería a ver a su esposo y quedar atrapada en aquella ciudad plagada de seres horribles, que mas tendría que perder? Tomó una linterna que llevaba guardada en la gaveta de la mesa de noche y se digno a entrar a la puerta.


	3. Chapter 3

SILENT HILL: Inside the door

Capitulo 3

"Cedar Groove"

**PISO 2-pasillo Este.**

Poco tiempo después de introducirse a la puerta, Nicholas se hallaba inconsciente tirado en el suelo al filo de las escaleras, al cabo de algunos segundos abrió los ojos lentamente, sin entender lo que ocurría ni en donde estaba, no pudo evitar notar el terrible dolor de cabeza que sentía ya que al parecer había resbalado y golpeándose bruscamente puesto que tenia un moretón en la frente el cual sobó con suavidad; lentamente se levantó para revisar donde estaba y buscar a su "esposa" quien lo había guiado hasta este nuevo lugar.

Tras caminar un poco por el corredor principal descubrió que se encontraba en una especie de manicomio, las habitaciones estaban forradas sus paredes por tela acolchada pero que a su vez lucían deterioradas y algunas con manchas semejantes a sangre que daban un aspecto terrorífico, las puertas estaban cerradas completamente por lo que entrar en estas habitaciones era imposible; sin embargo algo a lo largo del pasillo llamó su atención, escuchó la voz de una mujer y pronto logró ver la silueta de esta desde el final del pasillo.

Se trataba de una chica no mayor a los veinte años, pelirroja de cabello recogido en una coleta,, con un sweter morado y un pequeño short deportivo que apenas cubría su trasero y en la mano llevaba una especie de correa para perros, no dejaba de repetir un nombre en especifico.

-Rufus! Rufus! Donde estas! Ya deja de jugar! Rufus!

Pronto Nicholas corrió hacia la joven con la esperanza de que esta le indicara la salida y si tenía suerte si esta había visto pasar a su esposa.

-Oye! Espera!-dijo Nicholas mientras se acercaba hasta la chica entre jadeos.

La joven rápidamente volteó en dirección a Nicholas y mirándolo un poco desconfiada de arriba hacia abajo.

-Por favor, podrías decirme si has visto a una mujer pasar por aquí? De hermoso cabello largo y vestido blanco?

-Disculpa pero no la he visto, y de haberla visto seguramente me habría asustado muchísimo, pero si vez la película El Aro el probable que la veas…

-No me causa ninguna gracia tu chiste niña… estoy buscando a mi esposa, tu que haces aquí?

-Estoy buscando a mi perro, Rufus, es un Golden Retriever de 4 años, muy juguetón, salí a pasear con el y se metió a este edificio abandonado sin ninguna razón persiguiendo algo, tal vez a una rata o un gato…pero llevo horas buscándolo…

-Y que hacias a tales horas de la noche paseando a tu perro y cerca de edificios abandonados? No le temes a que te violen o te maten?

-Lo único que le temo es a no conseguir a mi perro…

-Conoces la salida?

-Así era pero pronto me perdí al cabo de unas horas, se que subi unas cuantas escaleras y cruce a la derecha…o a la izquiera…-dijo la muchacha algo asustada

-Que bueno… ni siquiera sabes donde estas parada

-Supongo que tu tampoco sabes!.-dijo la muchacha en tono irónico.

-Ya esta, dejemos de pelear, estamos solos y perdidos en un manicomio abandonado, y no hay nada que me aterre mas que la idea de salir de aquí sin mi esposa, te ayudaré a conseguir a tu perro solo si dejas esa mala actitud y me dices tu nombre.

La chica lo miró retadoramente, pero rápidamente agachó su cabeza asintiendo a la orden de Nicholas, necesitaba conseguir a su fiel amigo.

-Claudia...Claudia Jenkins

-Mucho gusto, Nicholas Blackwood.-respondió Nicholas viendo al interior de los pasillos de la intersección.

-De veras ese es tu apellido?

-Algún problema?

-Es que es algo… macabro.

-Fue el apellido que herede de mi padre, no tengo opción.

-Pues si que tu esposa ha de estar loca, primero por tu camisa supongo que no tienes dinero para comprar ropa de marca y además ese apellido y ese acento sureño no te favorecen en nada.

-Pues yo le tengo gran admiración a tu madre.

-Y eso por que?

-Por no haberte dado en adopción…-dijo Nicholas adentrándose al pasillo de la derecha y dejando a Claudia atrás

-OYE! Eso fue muy grosero!-gritó la chica mientras corría para no quedarse atrás.

Nicholas no podía ver demasiado gracias a la densa oscuridad del edificio, en ocasiones repetía el nombre de su esposa con la esperanza de encontrarla, pero esto era inútil. Los pasillos tenían distintas puertas enumeradas con números dependiendo del piso y letras dependiendo a la habitación, juzgar por estas, ellos se encontraban en el piso 2.

Después de intentar abrir unas cuantas habitaciones Nicholas al fin dio con una que estuviese abierta, en esta consiguió una linterna y un mapa encima de una camilla; sin embargo, justo antes de salir se topó que algo que hizo que retrocediera aterrorizado. Claudia no comprendió la reacción de Nicholas, pero pronto notó de que se trataba.

Detrás de la camilla se encontraba una enfermera con su rostro desfigurado lleno de vendajes sucios apuñalando repetidas veces en el pecho el cadáver de un hombre con tan solo un bisturí.

Nicholas y Claudia no podían creer lo que presenciaban sus ojos. Claudia desesperada trató de abrir la puerta y escapar, sin embargo notó que esta estaba cerrada desde afuera, Nicholas a su vez trató de ayudarla dándole algunas patadas a la puerta pero aun así esta no se movió, desde afuera de la puerta podía verse la oscura silueta de una mujer alta y estilizada y que al parecer había sido la causa de que se cerrara la puerta.

-Tommy… aunque te amo, deberás pagar por todo lo que me hiciste a mi y a mis hijos, cuando salgas de ahí búscame en la azotea, te esperamos…-

-Quien diablos dijo eso?!-exclamó Nicholas con angustia

-MALDITA SEA! Sáquenos de aquí de inmediato!-dijo Claudia golpeando la puerta con sus puños desesperadamente.

De pronto la enfermera se levantó del suelo para acercarse hasta sus nuevas victimas acorraladas. No tenían otra opción mas que acabar con la enfermera; Nicholas notó que esta se movía un tanto lento y torpe, de este modo consiguió un tubo de acero de una de las patas de la camilla y la comenzó atacar. Claudia no dejaba de gritar, se había escondido en un rincón de la habitación con su cabeza entre las piernas. Al cabo de pocos golpes y empalarla una vez que la enfermera cayo al suelo, ya todo había acabado.

Nicholas curiosamente observó a la enfermera con atención y se percató que no era humana, Claudia en cambio volvió a tratar de abrir la puerta el cual esta vez abrió con facilidad.

-No comprendo nada de lo que ocurre aquí ni en donde estoy, pero ahora mas que nunca debo conseguir a mi mujer y llevarla a casa.

-Que haces?! Deprisa, ya oíste lo que dijo esa mujer hace un momento, tal vez sea ella quien tenga a tu esposa! Dijo que te "estaban" esperando en la azotea.

-Tienes razón, se puede referir a ella y mi mujer, rápido! Hay que buscarla a lo mejor y la tienen de rehén…-exclamó Nicholas con angustia yéndose de la habitación.

A pocos metros de ahí consiguieron un ascensor, sin embargo este estaba descontinuado y al oprimir el botón se podía oir un gran esfuerzo de parte de este para abrir.

-Este edificio debe tener mas de ochenta años.-musitó Nicholas

-Por que lo dices?

-El sistema de este ascensor…se ve que es viejo, tomará un tiempo a que llegue.

-A que crees que se refería a esa mujer con ese tal Tommy?

-No tengo idea… pero no hay nada más peligroso que una mujer sedienta por venganza, por cierto, nunca me explicaste de donde vienes, tienes acento neoyorquino.

-Pues obviamente porque soy de Nueva York, me vine a Silent Hill de vacaciones a pasar tiempo con mi abuela, se sentía muy sola por la muerte de mi abuelo, lo único que traje conmigo fue a mi perro, es mi mejor amigo y el único que me comprende no puedo volver sin el.

El ascensor al fin había llegado al piso, pero justo a punto de que Claudia subiera en el se escucho desde el final del pasillo un aullido bastante agudo y agonizante.

-RUFUS!-gritó Claudia corriendo hasta el aullido

-ESPERA CLAUDIA! NO VAYAS SOLA!-gritó Nicholas corriendo justo detrás de la chica.

De repente el rostro de Claudia se transformó completamente, horrorizada vio el suelo del pasillo manchado por una extensa línea de sangre y al llegar hasta la razón de esta no pudo contener sus lágrimas. Su perro se encontraba muerto guindado del techo por su collar con todas sus vísceras fuera de su costado, con heridas demasiado graves como si alguien hubiese clavado un gran arma en éste dejándolo en este estado.

-NOOOOO! RUFUS!-gritó la chica con su rostro lleno de lagrimas tirándose al piso.

Nicholas una vez mas no contuvo la impresión a tal grado de sentir nauseas y por poco vomitar, pero algo mas llamó su atención, dentro de la herida del perro había algo que resplandecía, una llave con una pequeña nota.

"Si puedes descifrar el código llegar a la azotea no será imposible. Besos. Y.M"

Tras leer esto hubo una segunda cosa que llamó la atención de Nicholas, detrás del cadáver del animal habían huellas de sangre que guiaban hasta el final del extenso pasillo, el solo imaginarse del responsable de esto hacían que sus manos temblaran y su mente empezara a imaginarse lo peor…

-Claudia debemos irnos…-exclamó Nicholas levantando a la chica por el brazo.

-NOOOO! NO ME PUEDE IR SIN RUFUS! El era mi amigo y yo lo abandoné para que esto le pasara! Si tan solo hubiese llegado antes!

-ESCUCHA! Tenemos que irnos niña! Si se nos aparece ese brutal monstruo que le hizo eso a tu perro estaremos en graves problemas! Corramos!

De este modo Claudia se levantó a regañadientes y se montaron en el ascensor…

**PISO 2-pasillo Oeste**

Victoria llevaba rato buscando a su esposo por cada uno de los pasillos y habitaciones del piso, se sentía sumamente estresada y asustada por la densa oscuridad en el manicomio, sin siquiera idea de a donde ir se desplazó lentamente por los corredores, intentando abrir cada una de las puertas pero sin obtener resultados.

-Donde he venido a parar ahora?...Nicholas me las pagarás cuando te consiga…-musitó la mujer en voz baja.

Sin embargo uno algo que hizo que se paralizara al instante, el sonido de una espada arrastrándose en el suelo, Victoria no tuvo opción que correr en dirección contraria hasta llegar a unas escaleras; no podía bajar ya que la puerta del piso 1 estaba bloqueada por una gran barricada de camillas y tubos oxidados, de este modo subió hasta el piso 3.

**PISO 3-Pasillo Oeste**

En este piso las cosas no resultaron mejores; puesto que estaba infectado por enfermeras rondando de un lado a otro, Victoria estaba desarmada y además solo llevaba consigo una linterna que hacia que las enfermeras se sintieran atraídas por la luz y la siguieran…de pronto Victoria tropezó con una de estas provocando que la cortaran con un bisturí en el brazo. Viéndose acorralada por el montón de enfermeras, Victoria dio con una puerta que guiaba al pasillo Este, sin pensarlo dos veces abrió la puerta, casualmente era la única abierta y se salvó de una muerte segura a manos de las enfermeras.

**PISO 3-Pasillo Este**

Nicholas seguía buscando a su esposa en este pasillo antes de subir a la azotea, tenia la esperanza de conseguirla sin necesidad de obedecer aquella extraña voz, en cambio Claudia seguía repitiendo una y otra vez el nombre de su perro.

-Como pude abandonarlo?, como pude? Mi vida ya no será la misma sin mi Rufus, sin mi pobre perro…ni siquiera tuve oportunidad de despedirme de él! QUIEN LE HARIA ESO A UN POBRE PERRO?!.-decía una y otra vez mientras se aferraba a si misma de sus hombros.

-Ya basta quieres?! Lo importante es que consigamos salir de aquí! La vida de un animal no vale mas que la tuya! Deja de decir estupideces!

Nicholas de pronto notó que se acercaba una silueta extraña, parecida a una de las enfermeras de hace un momento, de este modo entró en una habitación del pasillo. La 3-F. dentro de esta habitación había mucha sangre por todas las paredes y las camillas, además había un pequeño estante y un televisor dañado. Al acercarse a inspeccionar la habitación Nicholas consiguió nada menos que una pistola y unos cuantos cartuchos de balas 9mm, lo que hicieron que se sintiera mas aliviado y decidiera salir sin problemas.

-Rufus era mi mejor amigo…jamás habrá un perro como él…-seguía repitiendo Claudia con el rostro horrorizado.

Nicholas estaba a punto de perder la paciencia con esta niña, pero solo se dispuso a salir y liberar su estrés matando a la enfermera de un solo balazo. De pronto poco después de que la enfermera cayera muerta al suelo se oyó al final del pasillo un ladrido, a lo que Claudia no pudo evitar salir corriendo a ver.

-RUFUS! ERES TU!

-Espera Claudia! Eso es imposible!-gritó Nicholas tratando de mantener el paso a la gran velocidad de la joven.

Sin embargo al final del pasillo no estaba Rufus…no había animal alguno, solo una densa oscuridad que no dejaba ver completamente la silueta de lo que se acercaba, sin embargo Claudia llamaba a su perro una y otra vez por su nombre, por lo que ignoró lo que la acechaba, lo único que destellaba en la oscuridad era el largo filo de un cuchillo gigante de unas toneladas que se acercaban hasta ella.

Victoria sentía que se había perdido, pero al oír la voz de Claudia se acercó con la esperanza de conseguir a alguien quien la ayudara a conseguir a su marido, sin embargo, quedó completamente horrorizada al ver a la joven muerta y siendo violada brutalmente por un monstruo de cabeza triangular roja…el temible "pyramidhead" quien se había encargado de hacer su trabajo como el verdugo del "otro mundo". Victoria no podía creer lo que veian sus ojos, solo pudo tapar su boca con sus manos y retroceder, sin embargo el pyramidhead ya había terminado con su victima y se acercaba a Victoria lentamente.

La mujer estaba mas asustada que nunca en su vida, prefería morir antes que ser violada por este monstruo, su rostro estaba en estado catatónico y el monstruo cada vez se acercaba mas y mas hacia ella, poniendo ambas manos en el mango de la espada y así hacer un ultimo movimiento antes de violar a su presa.

De repente justo antes de matar a Victoria se escucharon cinco disparos seguidos venir desde detrás del pyramidhead a lo que enseguida la criatura volteó; era Nicholas quien había llegado a tiempo para salvar a su esposa.

-NICHOLAS!.- gritó Victoria a punto de correr hacia el.

-NO! Tienes que correr hacia la azotea! Yo te sigo!-gritó Nicholas lanzándole las llaves que había conseguido en el interior de Rufus.

-No te dejare aquí solo!

-CALLATE Y CORRE! Yo estaré bien!.-respondió Nicholas siendo acorralado por el pyramidhead, sin embargo antes de que Victoria se fuera, Nicholas deslizó la pistola con un cartucho de balas por el suelo para que esta las cogiera.

Victoria tomó la pistola y el cartucho y corrió rápidamente hacia la azotea por unas estrechísimas escaleras, tenia pánico a encontrarse a alguna criatura horrible en tan estrecho espacio, sin embargo al llegar a lo que seria una puerta para salir notó que no tenia cerradura alguna, estaba completamente cerrada por un circuito cerrado, de pronto al ver a su alrededor notó una pequeña caja con un sistema de botones y luces de diferentes colores; sin embargo solamente tenia tres intentos para descifrar el código de la puerta antes de que el circuito se cerraba completamente.

Esto ultimo estresaba a Victoria a niveles descomunales; como adivinaría el código de la puerta? No solamente existía una infinidad de combinaciones numéricas sino también peligraba la vida de Nicholas en manos del pyramidhead. De pronto al alumbrar mas detenidamente la caja pudo notar una pequeña pista escrita con tinta roja la cual parecía sangre.

"El día de nuestra boda"

-Pero que demonios?! Quien pudo escribir esto? Yo que voy a saber?!.-dijo Victoria al borde de la angustia.

Al comienzo introdujo un número al azar, con el mes de noviembre puesto que una vez leyó que este es el mes favorito por las novias debido a las ofertas en vestidos y el clima, sin embargo antes de culminar con el año la caja comenzó a destellar toda la serie de bombillos de colores y a indicar con un sonido que el código era el incorrecto, en el panel apareció el numero 2 el cual era el numero de intentos que le quedaban, al segundo intento la caja comenzó a sonar otra vez, solo le quedaba uno… Victoria no soportaba el estrés por lo que presionó sus dedos sobre sus sienes con la esperanza de tranquilizarse un poco y despejar su mente de todo obstáculo.

-Hay algo que aún no he intentado…-dijo dentro de si misma

De pronto introdujo una última fecha la cual coincidía con el día de su matrimonio con Nicholas.

El manicomio lentamente encendió las luces desde la planta baja hacia todos los corredores y los calefactores también comenzaron a funcionar. Nicholas estaba entre la espada y la pared literalmente, el pyramidhead lo había tomado del cuello y alzado para clavarle su gran espada en su pecho, sin embargo justo cuando todo estaba perdido las luces se encendieron en el tercer piso. El pyramidhead bajó poco a poco a Nicholas y se fue por uno de los corredores arrastrando su inmensa espada; el hombre no lo podía creer… nunca había sido supersticioso ni muy religioso pero sentía que tenia que darle gracias a Dios por aquel milagroso rescate.

La puerta de la azotea fue lo ultimo en abrir, las luces de la caja inmediatamente cambiaron de rojas a verdes y Victoria salió sin ningún problema; lentamente salió a la azotea un tanto nerviosa de lo que encontraría pero apuntando con firmeza la pistola que su marido le había entregado hace poco, pudo observar que la azotea solo tenia unas cuantas barandas de metal al borde muy peligrosas para cualquier niño curioso, sin embargo su esposo había dado con ella en ese momento.

-Vic! Estas bien?!.-gritó Nicholas aproximándose a su esposa.

-Nicholas! Yo… no se que es este lugar! Vayámonos ahora mismo, las calles están infectadas por monstruos, tenemos que irnos!

-Vic, pero… que dices? Sabes que tengo un reporte que hacer…

-Como?! Reporte?!-exclamó Victoria con angustia

De pronto desde el techo de la puerta de la azotea apareció una silueta oscura que lentamente tomó forma de una mujer de largos cabellos vestida con un vestido de novia roto y manchado de sangre.

-Siempre egoísta, verdad Thomas?… tu trabajo antes que tu familia… ese fue el primero de tus graves errores, y es por eso que no te puedo perdonar…sin embargo dejaré que nuestra hija mayor haga su trabajo, como su padre se que sentirás dolor al verla, después de todo tu fuiste el responsable de su muerte…

Nicholas y Victoria estaban perplejos de las palabras de la extraña mujer, a quien se refería con Thomas? De pronto encima de sus cabezas colgaba de un techo formado por alambres y tubos una especie de jaula con grandes clavos sobresalientes encerrando a una mujer con una camisa de fuerza y boca amordazada, no podía moverse dentro de esta y la jaula destilaba sangre.

-Que diablos es esa cosa?!-dijo Nicholas con angustia

-Que no la reconoces? Es tu hija, Julia…-contestó la mujer

-De que esta hablando esta mujer?!-exclamó Victoria sin poder creer lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-Hasta entonces, los dejare solos…-dijo la mujer yéndose

En ese mismo momento la jaula comenzó a moverse de un lado a otro en dirección a Nicholas y Victoria quienes se separaron para correr por sus vidas, tal parecía que la criatura que estaba dentro de la jaula, Julia, estaba agonizando por los quejidos que hacia al moverse, sin embargo pudo alcanzar a Nicholas causándole una grave herida en su costado al clavarle una de las filosas púas de la jaula.

-Aléjate de mi marido! Perra!- Gritó Victoria descargando todo el cartucho de balas encima, sin embargo a pesar que chilló de dolor por causa de las balas, esto no fue suficiente para que la mujer cesara sus ataques, así que solamente volteó para dirigirse hacia ella. Nicholas rápidamente se puso de pie y se fijó que cerca de la puerta había un hacha para casos de emergencia, de este modo corrió hasta esta antes que su esposa fuese gravemente herida por el monstruo, al llegar hasta el hacha partió la vitrina de emergencia con el codo causando que los vidrios lo cortaran un poco, pero sin darle importancia fue sigilosamente hasta la mujer y dio varios golpes con el hacha a la jaula provocando que esta se rompiera.

-Este es el fin, Julia…-exclamó clavándole el hacha en la espalda, haciendo que la jaula cayera al suelo y Julia muriera.

-Nicholas! Tu costado!-gritó Victoria al ver como su esposo estaba gravemente herido.

Nicholas soltó el hacha y cayó al suelo débil.

Victoria rápidamente tomó a Nicholas de los brazos y lo arrastró hasta la puerta de la azotea, esta vez las luces de la puerta pasaron de verde a naranja, al abrir la puerta se dio cuenta que había una extensa escalera que subía, pero como era posible si estaban en la azotea? sin pensarlo dos veces Victoria subió estas escaleras y al abrir la puerta al final de esta descubrió que se encontraba nuevamente en su departamento de New Liverpool.

**Buenas buenas! Este ha sido el capitulo 3 de este fic, me he tardado alguin porque he estado algo ocupada con los esturdíos, naah no me crean, yo no estudio xD en fin me había quedado algo corta de ideas y a veces es complicado el hecho de engranar o estructurar una historia. PD: no cobro por los comentarios xD y tampoco soy un ogro también acepto criticas (constructivas por favor, no me gustan las malas palabras a menos que las diga yo…) y bueno, los invito a leer mis otros fics en progreso ^^ Sieg Heil a todos.**


End file.
